Cold and Heartless
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric and Pam meet in her brothel after their encounter in the alley. Rated M for adult themes.


**_Wrote this tonight, the lyrics of a song just had been writing to the point where I couldn't stop and it's now three in the morning so it's probably not as good as it could be, but thought I'd post it anyway. Some old school Paric to end a night. :) Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

_Cold and Heartless_

Murders were not uncommon in this profession, but losing four working girls to vampire leeches had to be some sort of record – even within my brothel which did unfortunately have its reputation as being prone to psychopaths.

I must have been giving off some sort of "all crazies, welcome" scent and it was bringing them all at once.

I had endured my fair share of attacks, none of which were entertaining enough to speak about... until last night. Sitting down at the vanity mirror within my bedroom, I gazed back at my reflection and eyed the bruising upon my windpipe that the knife wielding rapist had caused.

I had fully expected to be murdered, and I really couldn't have cared too much to call for help. Who would want to help a whore, after all? My face was well known in these parts, the men who pleaded for the services of my girls at night couldn't stand to look at me in during the day as they clutched to their wives with guilt. I was nothing more than vermin in this society, a prime example of the good girl gone bad.

Nobody wanted a bad girl in this era, girls were taught to be wives and baby factories, to be seen and not heard. I was taught to survive and to do that I had to suck a few dicks and spread my legs to earn money to feed; of course I had an intelligent enough brain to work my way up in the prostitution world till I claimed the title of madam.

I didn't sleep around anymore; I simply rented girls out to customers and raked in the money. In return, my girls had a place to call home and able to feed without the worry of dying of flu out in the streets.

But this place was becoming more dangerous by the night, more so than the streets which was bad for business.

Patting powder over the bruising on my neck, I sighed and thought about the stranger who had saved me from death last night. The ice that had lingered in his old eyes sent shivers spiralling down my spine even now, he had been no ordinary man. I had heard tales of the vampire from when I had been in my early twenties and new in the big bad world of sin.

A girl named Claudia had told me that a vampire had requested her services for a pretty penny, said he left her bite marks on her thigh. I had always thought she was insane, the others had said she was always sniffing cocaine so who in their right minds would have believed such a ridiculous story?

But now, I had seen it for myself. The way he had murdered that human had been brutal, ripping his throat open and watching with boredom as he licked the fresh blood from his fingers. I'd never seen anything like it before, never seen anyone like him either. He was extremely handsome, taller than any man I had been in the company of and charming.

How could a cold blooded killer possess such qualities? I didn't understand it, all I knew was that I felt a connection to him that scared me. I had been attracted to him and somehow I believe he knew that when he smirked and disappeared from sight, leaving me with a corpse and a ridiculous amount of coins for the dress he had bloodied.

There was something seriously wrong with me to want to be in his presence again, to want to question him on his vampirism and get a glimpse into his world. I shouldn't have been buzzing with such sinister excitement, but I was and it made me think that I was a psychopath too.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I lifted a soft pink lipstick from the makeup desk in front of me and made myself presentable for another night of business. Pinching one of my blonde curls between my fingers, I sighed and heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in"

"Pamela, there is a man downstairs in the parlour who is requesting to see you" Amelia, one of my girls murmured quietly with a curious look in her deep brown eyes.

Frowning, I sprayed a small amount of rose perfume upon my skin and stood to adjust my dress.

"Why would he be requesting me, they know I don't offer services." I rolled my eyes at the idiocy of the male species "Did you tell him this?"

She nodded and slipped in my room, closing the door behind her with a small smile.

"He says you two met last night and would like to talk with you some more, oh he is incredibly handsome." She rambled.

Feeling my stomach twist at the idea of this vampire being within my brothel, I blinked down at my feet before pushing past the excited girl in irritation.

"He shouldn't be here" I muttered, heading for the stairs with a feeling of unease rising in my chest.

The excitement was still very much there but to know that he had followed me last night and knew where to find me unsettled me, why was a vampire so intrigued by someone like me?

Amelia quickly followed me, she was young and naive about such dangers the night could offer, but I knew that the night would come where she realised that the world was shit and so was every human within it.

Holding onto the banister, I lifted my dress and descended the stairs with a subtle sigh as laughter filled my ears and the sound of a cool, collected tone made my heart race. Briefly closing my eyes, I told myself to calm down before strutting towards the parlour and was greeted with the tall figure of the handsome vampire. His back was turned to me and I had a moment to appreciate his outfit, stylish for being a cold and heartless bastard. Putting on a smile, I headed towards him

"I was wondering if you had decided to hide from me" I froze and stared into the back of his head of blonde hair, turning to face me with a smirk he looked me over with those icy eyes and bowed slightly.

My girls whispered and chuckled amongst themselves as if they had found their prince charming, stupid and naive.

"You look beautiful, especially in red" he added, clasping his hands together with humour dancing in his eyes as if he were deliberately reminding me of our brief encounter last night.

"Thank you, Mr.?" I asked, gulping the dryness in my throat as I tried to remain unaffected by his bold presence.

"Northman." He murmured, stepping forward to close the space between us.

Tensing immediately, I refused to budge under the weight of his piercing stare and matched his gaze with my own.

"Well, Mr. Northman" I began "I do not compete with my merchandise, but feel free to choose from the selection you have in my parlour." I nodded, feeling confident in my professional manner.

I lifted my arm as if to make him look towards the other girls, but his burning gaze remained fixed on me and I felt my stomach flutter.

Inhaling a shaky breath, I blinked from his face and moved around him to the girls with uneasiness when I felt his cold fingers brush against my bare arm.

"A good customer knows everything has its price" he murmured into my ear, his voice like liquid gold.

Turning my back to him, I gazed over the girls who were too enthralled with Mr. Northman to see the hesitation in my face which I was thankful for. They weren't used to me being so unsure, I felt like a teenager again and the experience I had gained with customers over the years seemed to vanish in an instant. I couldn't deny the sexual tension that radiated between us or the images of him ravishing me that flashed through my mind, but I had to leave my personal feelings aside and think of my business. Turning to face him again, I stepped toward him and gazed upon his perfect features with a nod.

"Take care of the other vampires that are killing my girls and you can have me" I whispered, feeling my cheeks flush as a dark twinkle found his eyes.

"Consider it taken care of, Pamela" he whispered, his fingers reaching forward to lightly brush against the crease of my dress with a smirk that made my knees weak.

Turning from me in an instant, he calmly headed up the stairs and peered over his shoulder at me before disappearing down the corridor.

Feeling my heart flutter, I whipped around to the girls and maintained a stern exterior

"make yourselves busy, there are customers waiting" I sighed, pointing to the small gathering of men who paced with impatience by the front door.

They nodded and quickly scattered, tending to each individual man endless compliments and dirty talk. Smirking, I headed up the stairs as quickly as I could manage in heels and halted at the sound of a commotion. Sucking my bottom lip between my teeth, I quietly made my way to one of the rooms and peered in to see Mr. Northman grasping another male vampire by the throat. My eyes widened at the sight of his fangs, they reminded me of the lion's I had seen in a book once and it sparked my curiosity even further.

Watching quietly, I heard them growling at each other and I watched as a female vampire lifted her arms begging Mr. Northman not to kill her progeny. I didn't understand what that meant, but obviously the much smaller vampire meant a lot to her.

"I will not be disrespected, such a shame that you've allowed this pathetic waste of immortality treat his elders in such a manner." Mr. Northman spat, dangling the dark haired man with darkened eyes.

Spotting the dead corpse of Amelia on the bloodied carpeted floor, I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth at the sight of her lifeless face. How had they managed to kill her so quickly, I had only been with her minutes ago.

"Who the fuck are you?" the female vampire snapped in my direction, her black eyes glaring at me like some sort of feral animal.

Gazing past her and to the icy eyes of Mr. Northman, I backed up and gulped

"I own this brothel, you've been killing my girls." I lifted my chin and tried my best to remain confident, even as she approached me I stood in place and glared back at her.

"Well, I hope you are prepared to join them" she smirked, racing towards me

Closing my eyes, I lifted my hands up in defence expecting to be thrown or bitten but frowned as screaming filled my ears instead.

"No, oh William!" her once harsh voice became nothing but a sob and as I peered back into the room I realised that Mr. Northman had murdered her progeny.

"Now leave before I end you too!" he snarled, blurring forward to grasp her by the shoulders and shove her from the room.

I managed to get out of the way just as she flew into the wall beside me, the impact of her body hitting the wood sounded beyond painful as she slid to the floor and crawled on her hands and knees to the stairs.

"If I catch you back within this establishment, I will not hesitate to rip your head off." He warned as she fled from sight, a gust of wind from her rapid movements blew against my face as I clutched my hand to my chest.

Mr. Northman turned to me after a few moments, his eyes becoming fire again as a smirk played at his lips. I eyed the blood upon his suit and inhaled a shaky breath; he arched a brow and looked down at himself with a sigh.

"A typical Saturday night" he joked, pulling his coat free and tossing it aside before gazing back at me. "Now, where were we?" he murmured.

I felt butterflies fill my belly and I stepped towards him

"Even when you murder and joke about blood being spilled, I still find you to be attractive. What does that make me?" I whispered, tilting my head to get a better look at his fangs.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before sliding his hand around my waist and tilting me back, sliding his middle finger down my chest and into my cleavage, he smiled.

"I suppose that makes you cold and heartless" he said, his voice gentle as he pulled me into his chest and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

Moaning into his cool mouth, I slid my hands up his chest and to his shoulders at the unfamiliar yet addicting taste that greeted me. Sliding his fingers down to my behind, he grasped me and tugged me toward my bedroom. I felt as if I were floating in his embrace, how could something wrong feel so right?

Feeling my arousal flood between my legs, I gasped and felt his fangs slice into my lip.

"Fuck" I hissed as blood spilled down my chin, I watched Mr. Northman's eyes grow dark and a growl rumbled deep down in his chest as he leaned in to lick it from me.

Slipping my hands to the buttons of his shirt, I slowly undid them with shaky hands and felt my heart thumping as his tongue trailed to my neck where he sucked on my pulse. Sliding his shirt from his strong shoulders, my breathing became ragged at the prospect of him killing me tonight, and somehow it excited me.

Watching the shirt flutter to the floor as his face remained in the crook of my neck, I moaned as he grasped my hips and pulled me against his hardened member.

"I want to drain you, Pamela" he growled, finding my lips again he took dominance over my mouth and lifted me to the bed while pressing his tongue against mine.

Laying back in complete submission, I gazed up at him with hooded eyes and watched intently as he stripped of the remainder of his clothing and climbed between my legs.

Eyeing his huge cock with widened eyes, I spread beneath him completely and wanted to feel every inch of him inside me. Ripping my corset open, he threw it aside and slid my skirts up my waist impatiently, I gasped as he pressed his full weight on me and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Make me yours" I whispered into his ear, kissing his jaw with breathy intakes of air knowing that this would be an experience of a lifetime.

He growled and grabbed my wrists in one hand, the pressure of his hold painful as he pinned them above my head and stared into my eyes with fully exposed fangs.

"That is a dangerous thing to say to a vampire, Pamela" he groaned and pressed his thick erection against my slippery centre, I bucked against him trying to get him inside me.

"Please, take me" I whined, desperate for him to breach me. Never had I been so desperate for something in my life. "Make me yours, _take me_."

He snarled and thrust forward, every inch of his thick length sliding within me till his head pressed against the front of my cervix. Crying out in both pleasure and pain from the roughness of him, I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up trying to relish in this sensation. He hissed against my neck and pinned my hips in place with one large hand, while he slid the other through my hair, pressing a rough kiss to my lips and began a brutal rhythm. Each thrust was deep and hard, he was cold against me, cold within me and it felt divine. The sound of our skin slapping together enough to make me come undone right then, and I knew I wouldn't last long with each snarl that escaped him.

"I'm yours" I whined, ticking my fingers against the hair at the nape of his neck trying my best to be as intimate with him as possible. I wanted to remember this strange vampire when he vanished from my life and I really wanted him to remember me. "Take me, make me yours!"

Grasping my throat tightly, his eyes turned a shade of black as he stared into my soul with an animalistic anger that sent fear striking through me.

"Please?" I whispered.

Was I asking him to let me live, to kill me and end this waste of a life? I wasn't sure but as he sank his fangs into the base of my throat, I clasped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he continued to fuck me.

"Mr. Northman" I whispered, his hand let go of my hip and I bucked against him while he stroked his fingers against my cheek. His touch gentle, as if he were soothing me.

Feeling the familiar tightness of an orgasm twisting deep down inside me, I cried out in ecstasy, my blood trickling down my chest and into my navel.

He grunted and came within me, thrusting deep and planting his dead seed into my womb all the while continuing to drink long hard pulls from my neck.

"Finally, death." I murmured, feeling weaker by the second.

Ripping his fangs from me with a primal cry, I frowned at the blood, my blood. It trickled from his mouth and as I gazed up at him, I noticed for the first time that his icy eyes had become warm.

"Death is the beginning, min älskling" he whispered, his tone soft and quiet all of a sudden.

My breaths became laboured, the sound of my heart clouded my ears and my eyes became blurred as my blood continued to pool upon my bed.

"Mr. Northman..." I whispered, desperately reaching out for him, I whimpered as he pressed his chest against mine and I held onto his back. Leaning toward me, he placed a lingering kiss to my lips and exposed his neck to me.

"Drink, Pamela" he hissed, his words echoing in my mind like a hazy dream "We will be one, now drink my blood into you and feel the beginning of our bond welcome you into death."

I didn't understand, but as his fingers slid into my hair and lifted my lips to the wound on his neck I gulped down the metallic blood with desperation and felt my body slip away into darkness.


End file.
